


Je T'aime Mais C'est Compliqué

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinda Sad Ending?, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does he know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je T'aime Mais C'est Compliqué

**Author's Note:**

> A really short, shitty, and gangbang-less follow-up oneshot to "S'Initie". I'm very surprised that one gained 1800+ hits in ten days because that never happened to me before, you horny fucks.

“You seem wee bit off,” George comments as Harry steps out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. “Ever since I got you into, you know, prostitution…”

“I still can’t believe someone who looks as innocent as you do is a hooker,” Harry retorts, looking for his boxers. “Nothing you should worry about.”

“Uh-huh,” George sounds unconvinced. “You’re my best mate, your well-being _is_ my concern.”

 _Oh, it’s nothing, I happen to have developed feelings for our boss,_ Harry adds silently inside his head. _When my second job is fucking people for their pleasure, nothing bad_.

“Harold,” George looks straight into his eyes. “Whatever the problem is, you can tell me.”

“I think your phone beeped with a text message,” Harry tries to divert his friend’s attention. “Go check it.”

“Don’t try to distract me,” George hisses at Harry. “You’re hiding something.”

“And there’s a good reason for that.”

-

“How are you still able to keep your main job?” Niall asks him as they grab some pastries from Harry’s workplace. Employee discount, hell yeah. “Didn’t you say someone found out?”

“Oh, they don’t really care as long as my other schedule doesn’t override with theirs,” Harry shrugs, sipping his coffee they’ve at the bakery. “So, what do you do outside of…?”

“I’m finishing up uni,” Niall laughs at Harry’s flushed cheek. “I was mates with Brad and he was already working for Zayn. Suggested me if I wanted extra money.”

Harry’s heart twists at the mention of Zayn’s name.

“Are you in love with our boss, Harry?” Niall asks, surprising Harry.

“No!” Harry replies too quickly _. Damn, did my face drop when he mentioned Zayn?_

“It’s not good for anyone if you are,” Niall continues like Harry didn’t say anything. “He’s very attractive, I know, but at the end of the day, he’s still our boss and you have your job.”

“I could quit,” _ignoring my college debts, yes._ “I could.”

“But you don’t want to do that,” Niall scoffs. “You’re in uni like me, and in need of money.”

“Ugh,” Harry replies. “Is it that obvious I love Zayn?”

“Kind of,” Niall shrugs. “You’re always looking at him with heart eyes.”

“Like you said, it’s stupid that I love our boss,” Harry sips his coffee again. “But I can’t stop my heart from feeling anything.”

“No one can.”

-

Harry doesn’t have a shift at the bakery but Zayn texted him saying that he has four clients tonight. He replies that he’ll be there soon and takes a cab to the brothel.

“You’re here early,” Zayn smirks at the younger lad. “What gives?”

“Nothing,” Harry mumbles his reply. “How can you be so beautiful?”

“Are you complimenting me just to get fucked by me before your _appointment_?” Zayn’s smirk only widens. “You only have to ask.”

“Oh,” Harry curses when Zayn gets close to him, the older lad’s breath fanning against his chin. “Is that so?”

“ _Do_ you?” Zayn’s words are a sexual purr. “Because I don’t have anything against fucking your pretty little arse.”

Harry worries his lower lip between his teeth as Zayn’s lips brush against his own. He doesn’t have the energy to push Zayn away when the older lad, his boss, kisses him. It’s hard and lustful from the get-go, teeth clashing violently. Harry moans into the kiss, one hand clutching at Zayn’s shirt, rustling it. Zayn hand gropes Harry’s arse, making him groan. The other lad easily picks Harry up and carries him to the bed in one of the rooms. Harry trails kisses to Zayn’s neck and kisses everywhere there, trying to find his soft spot. He smirks when Zayn lets out a particularly loud moan, knowing he found it. He licks and suckles on that spot as Zayn’s hands work to undo his jeans. He forewent his pants so he’s completely bare from waist down now. Zayn tugs at the bottom hem of Harry’s shirt, and the younger gets the message, pulling back from making a love bite on Zayn’s neck to let him pull his shirt off. He gets rid of Zayn’s clothes as well, marvelling at Zayn’s naked beauty. Zayn grabs a bottle of lube and coats his fingers with the slippery substance. Harry mewls when he feels Zayn’s fingers curled into his prostate, hardening him even more. Zayn preps him for couple minutes before pulling his fingers out, rolling a condom on his length, then pushes him without much warning. He just mewls at how forcibly Zayn is thrusting into his prostate, sucking on his neck to return the small favour. Harry wraps his legs around Zayn’s waist and arches his back, drawing him in deeper.

Harry releases between their bodies without Zayn having to jerk him off.

“You have to let it go, you know,” Zayn tells Harry as he knots the condom and throws it into the bin. “It’s not good for you.”

“Huh?”

“You bloody well know what I’m talking about,” Zayn throws Harry’s clothes at him, dressing himself in the jeans Harry saw him in merely half an hour ago, and leaves him to his thoughts.

-

“So Zayn knows, hm?” Niall smirks at Harry as they hang out at the park near Harry’s bakery. “You’re too obvious.”

“If it was too obvious, George would know about it too,” Harry sips at the frappucino he got before coming to the park. “But he does know something’s up with me.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do? ‘Hey boss, I think I love you but it’s complicated’?” Harry growls at his co-worker/sort of friend. “It’s not going to work out.”

“You can just quit being a prostitute and just go with your bakery job,” Niall shrugs.

“Oh yes, and lose the opportunity to earn lots of money per hour and way to pay my loans back,” Harry rolls his eyes. “It’s not going to work out anyways, isn’t he a hooker himself?”

“In a way,” Niall’s eyes narrow.

Harry grunts and buries his face in his large hands.

-

“I was sort of expecting you,” Zayn grins as Harry shows up to the brothel. “The question is, for which reason?”

“You know damn well how I feel about you,” Harry growls at his boss. “According to Niall, I look at you with heart eyes all the time.”

“You do.”

“But I’m not going to quit being you-know-what because I sodding know that nothing can happen between us,” Harry goes on.

“I know that you know,” Zayn speaks like he’s expecting something more from Harry.

“And my feeling will never waver,” Harry concludes, crashing his lips to Zayn’s.

“Does it matter?” Zayn whispers against Harry’s lips, kissing him hard for a short while. “You can be my only lover if that’s what you wish.”

_Everything’s fucking complicated but how is this all working out somehow?_

-

The winter/spring semester ends with Harry getting higher than B in all his classes. True to his words to Zayn, his love for Zayn never faltered, but Harry didn’t quit his second job. Zayn told him that he wouldn’t take any lovers apart from Harry and he kept that word as far as Harry knows.

Love is complicated, but it brings out the best of everyone most of the times. 


End file.
